<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am the soft stars (That shine at night) by admirabletragedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277369">I am the soft stars (That shine at night)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy'>admirabletragedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Graphic injuries tw, blood tw, gifs, no.30, whumptober2020, wound reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 30 • Wound Reveal</p><p>𝒟𝑜 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒶𝓉 𝓂𝓎 𝑔𝓇𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒸𝓇𝓎;<br/>𝐼 𝒶𝓂 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒. 𝐼 𝒹𝒾𝒹 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝒹𝒾𝑒.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen &amp; Rue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am the soft stars (That shine at night)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from the poem “Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep,” by Mary Elizabeth Frye; the title is specifically reference to the song of the same name, sung by LEAH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/633374547795705856/wound-reveal"> <em>wound reveal</em> </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>